Karaoke: Musicmatch Jukebox Ver
by ariniad
Summary: Kumpulan songfic. Multi-genre, but mostly crack-or even straight romance. Chapter 2.5: EO EurOmake
1. Chapter 1

'_Mau tahu kelebihan seorang personifikasi Indonesia?'_

_._

**_Para OC:_**

_Fem!Indonesia. (umur: 17-20 th)_

_Male!Malaysia. (17-18 th)_

_Male!Brunei Darussalam. (14-15 th)_

_Male!Kamboja. (22-23 th)_

_Fem!Myanmar. (20 th)_

_Male!Laos. (17 th)_

_Fem!Philipines. (18 th)_

_Male!Singapore. (16 th)_

_Male!Timor Leste. (16-17 th)_

_Male!Papua New Guinea. (28-30 th)_

_._

_Semua nama _nation_ di sini menggunakan bentuk Englishnya. Soalnya agak ribet buat beberapa nama negara yang tidak saya tahu nama bahasa Indonesia yang tepat buat mereka. Self-insert yang ngga penting, maklum, lagi sarap. Sutrisna saya belajar English._

_Fic ini hanya fic buat lucu-lucuan. Ngga ada unsur historis, akal logis, bahkan pemikiran-pemikiran kritis yang valid. Harap maklum._

_Rating: T. Untuk beberapa bagian yang ucapannya sangat kasar, menurut saya._

_Just enjoy!_

.

* * *

**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**~ Karaoke ~**

**By: **AriniaD

Humor/Friendship

.

**_Summary:_**_ Bagi para personifikasi negara yang tergabung dalam organisasi ASEAN, ada satu kebiasaan unik yang sering mereka bagi bersama._

.

* * *

.

Bagi para personifikasi negara yang tergabung dalam organisasi ASEAN, ada satu kebiasaan unik yang sering mereka bagi bersama. ...Err, sebenarnya, ini hanyalah sebuah ide konspirasi dari beberapa personifikasi yang ingin menjebak satu _nation_ agar terus melakukan satu kegiatan yang― disetujui oleh semua pihak― adalah game favorit dikala Boss-Boss mereka sedang rapat.

Karaoke.

"Indonesia! Indonesia! Ayo, nyanyi lagi!"  
"Siip!"

Tak perlu _Author_ jelaskan panjang-lebar pun mungkin para pembaca sudah bisa menebak, siapa _nation_ yang sering dijebak, tapi ngga sadar-sadar. Di antara polos, emang rela, atau bodoh akut, silahkan menduga-duga sendiri.

Gadis kecil berambut ikal sepinggang berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu mulai untuk mengambil napas, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan suara siren yang telah mendapatkan bukti paten dari adik-adiknya. Super indah. Para _nation_-tan pun juga sudah tahu, seberapa indahnya suara itu, tentu. Mereka para negara tetangga, bagaimanapun. Bisa mendengar― walau samar-samar― suara Indonesia yang sedang bernyanyi di― kamar mandi, dapur, ruang tengah, kebun sayur, segala tempat pokoknya― juga saat menina-bobokan adik-adik kepulauannya. Hal yang paling disesalkan oleh empat adik coretdurhakacoret yang memutuskan untuk melepaskan diri dari Indonesia. Rasain.

"Sejak kapan tempat ini jadi ajang _Idol_ begini, da?"

Russia, yang baru-baru ini saja mengikuti acara kumpul-kumpul (yang sering disebut dengan 'rapat' oleh para Boss), dibuat _bizzare_ oleh kelakuan anggota ASEAN yang mengelilingi Indonesia yang sedang beraksi di atas meja yang disusun sedemikian rupa agar membentuk sebuah panggung kecil. Bahkan, dua personifikasi kandidat anggota dan anggota pengamat, Timor Leste dan Papua New Guinea, ikut andil dalam pesta a la orang hajatan itu. ASEAN+3, China, Japan, dan South Korea hanya bisa manggut-manggut, diam memperhatikan walau agak terbuai, dan terkikik-kikik geli.

"Mereka selalu begini saat ingin mengisi waktu luang, da ze! Menarik sih, soalnya kudengar acara karaoke ini dilakukan agar semua orang yang ada bisa mendengar suara Indonesia saja. Ah! Ngomong-ngomong soal karaoke, kegiatan bernyanyi-nyanyi dalam ruang kecil macam itu berasal dari negara―"

Sebelum mendengar keseluruhan _catchphrase_ membosankan dan bikin hati panas dari South Korea, Japan maju dan membungkam mulut South Korea dengan mochi kacang, buah tangan yang sering ia bawa saat para ASEAN+3 berkumpul, sebanyak yang bisa dimasukkan ke dalam mulut lebar si personifikasi Negeri Ginseng ini dan menyumpal tenggorokannya. Kepada Russia- rekan sekerja baru mereka, Japan tersenyum, walau hanya sesenti naik ke atas. Yah, tak apalah, yang penting senyum.

"Hanya acara kecil-kecilan pengisi waktu luang saja, _Rosshia_-san. Kalau berkenan, silahkan duduk dan dengarkan saja. Lagipula, kita memang sedang kosong. Jadi, biarkan saja mereka melakukan ini."

Alah, bilang aja situ masih kepincut sama Indonesia, sok-sokan ngomong sopan padahal niat hati emang masih pingin mendengarkan nyanyian si personifikasi negara kepulauan. Lagipula, tumben sangat Japan bilang 'kosong'. Biasanya, yang paling semangat ngisi waktu dengan hal-hal yang lebih berguna dan segala macam.

Ngga papa, Russia mengerti, kok. Lihat saja, lelaki berambut _auburn_ itu hanya mengangguk setelah terdiam beberapa saat, dan memilih mengambil tempat duduk di samping China. Masing-masing dari mereka― selain South Korea, tentu saja― duduk diam memperhatikan gerombolan massa yang terus menyanjung-nyanjung seorang personifikasi yang merangkap sebagai sinden wayang kulit dan biduwanita saat acara kawinan, yang lagi-lagi, ide konspirasi agar si personifikasi terus bernyanyi.

"Lagu dari negaraku dong, Indonesia! Masa dari negara si _hero_ ababil itu terus?" Vietnam, yang mulai hilang sifat _stay cool_-nya, mengacungkan ibu jari ke bawah, tidak terima dengan pilihan lagu yang dari tadi Indonesia bawakan. Nah, di sinilah kenapa ide konspirasi banyak disetujui oleh segala pihak. Karena, dengan cara ini, para _nation_ bisa melakukan rekues pada sang penyanyi. Abaikan si personifikasi negara adidaya yang sekarang protes karena diejek begitu rupa, lagunya memang selalu merajai telinga anak-anak muda sekarang, sih. Dan sebagai personifikasi yang menghargai perbedaan, Indonesia tentu tak keberatan untuk mendapat rekues yang berbeda.

"Oke! Mau lagu apa?"  
"'_Ngot Ngau'_**(1)**-nya Dhong Nhi!"

Ampun, Indonesia sudah pernah dengar lagu yang satu itu ngga? Author _blank_ banget, loh.

"Alaaah, ngapain nyanyi lagu ngga jelas yang ngga banyak dikenal orang begitu? Laguku aja, Kak Nesia! Siti Nurhazila! Lagunya Siti Nurhaliza, yang mana aja deh! Kak Nes pasti tahu, kan?"

Ah, rekues yang sangat menggiurkan. Bagaimana tidak? Walau awalnya banyak yang mengira penyanyi satu itu berkebangsaan Indonesia, tapi tetap, pamor penyanyi dari negeri jiran itu tidak pernah meredup. Nggak usah jauh-jauh, _Author_ aja masih suka banget. Yah, suaranya memang bagus, sih.

"Eehh..." Kebingungan melanda. Hal yang langsung disadari oleh kedua _nation_ pemberi rekues, hingga keduanya saling memberi tatapan benci. Tatapan tajam _biar-situ-'mantan'-adeknya-Indonesia-gue-tetep-ngga-mau-kalah!_-nya Vietnam dan _lo-pikir-gua-juga-mau-ngalah?-_Nehi_!_ milik Malaysia beradu sengit, hingga suhu ruangan ber-_AC_ khusus untuk mereka semua tidak bisa meredam hawa panas yang berkobar hingga radius 5 meter, menguar dari masing-masing personifikasi yang sedang berseteru.

"Emm, lagunya Viet saja dulu deh. Setelah itu baru punyanya Malon. Gimana, setuju?"

Adilnya Indonesia. Mungkin karena terbiasa dengan banyak adik makanya ia bisa mengambil keputusan yang menyenangkan semua pihak tanpa pandang bulu. Thailand hanya bisa tertawa-tawa namun tetap terhibur juga. Lagipula, setiap anggota memang sudah saling sepakat soal ini. Membuat Indonesia terus menyanyi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Di antara yang lain, hanya Indonesia yang lancar menggunakan berbagai macam bahasa tanpa terpengaruh dialek bahasa nasionalnya. Yah, dalam bahasa nasional Indonesia memang tidak ada dialek yang sangat kental, sih, sehingga mudah saja bagi si personifikasi muda untuk mempelajari segala macam bahasa yang ada. Keberuntungan memiliki Presiden pertama yang bisa banyak bahasa, kau bakal ketularan multilangual juga.

Musik mulai dilantunkan, membuat seorang personifikasi wanita bercaping anyaman daun yang disampirkan di belakang kepalanya mulai melonjak dan bertepuk kegirangan, bahagia lagu rekuesnya diterima dengan senang hati, akan segera dinyanyikan, lagi. Lihat, satu-satunya acara 'rapat' dimana ajang pertunjukan bakat sekaligus memberi kesempatan pada para fans tetap untuk meloncat kegirangan karena sang diva mau menyanyikan apa yang diminta, pasti hanya milik ASEAN saja. Uni Eropa pun tidak akan bisa semeriah ini.

Hal yang langsung diamini oleh personifikasi negara terbesar di dunia, yang kini duduk manis di ujung ruang bersama rekan kerja di luar anggota, kandidat anggota, dan anggota pengamat ASEAN, walau ada beberapa anggota tambahan dari EAS yang malah ikutan para fans aneh di sana itu. Mau ikut-ikutan? Entahlah, mungkin dia akan habis diinjak-injak seperti Kamboja yang kini terkapar tak berdaya di lantai, karena antusiasme para penonton yang mulai melebihi kadar. Siapa saja penonton yang terlalu antusias sampai-sampai kelihatan seperti banteng muda yang dapat doping? Tentu dua _nation_ yang baru berseteru tadi, Philipines, Myanmar, Laos, Timor Leste dan Papua New Guinea. Walau negara Nugini yang satu tidak sebegitu semangatnya seperti anggota tetap lain juga kawan anggota pengamatnya. Dia hanya bersikap seperti Thailand, sangat terhibur. Tapi, sesekali ikut mengelu-elukan Indonesia juga. Yah, pembakar semangat.

(Oh, masih ada Australia, New Zealand, India, dan Amerika juga. Yah, hari ini ada KTT _East Asia Summit_ juga ternyata. ...Eh, tunggu dulu. Bukankah dia ke sini karena 'rapat' itu? Oh, ha ha, dia lupa.)

Brunei? Haruskah ditanyakan? Anak itu sangat menikmati, kok. Tapi, karena badannya cukup kecil, Indonesia dengan sayang menggiring adiknya itu ke daerah yang paling aman, agar tak habis terinjak seperti Kamboja.

Sementara Singapore... Oh, apakah itu _IPad_ terbaru yang anak melek teknologi ini pegang? Dan, kenapa sedari tadi _IPad_ tersebut terus mengarah ke Indonesia kala dia sedang bernyanyi?

Indonesia, dengan suaranya yang khas Melayu, melantun bagai ombak di pesisir pantai. Menyenandungkan lagu milik salah satu finalis Vietnam Idol 2010 lalu itu dengan logat Vietnam sebisa yang ia lafalkan. Dan, jika dilihat dari reaksi Vietnam yang menangis terharu hingga tak sesuai lagi dengan sifatnya yang biasa, bisa dibilang usahanya untuk menyamakan pelafalan dengan lirik lagu yang hanya beberapa kali ia dengar itu terbayar impas. Senyumnya melebar kala bertemu mata dengan Vietnam, hingga membuat wajah personifikasi wanita berkuncir kuda itu merah padam. Salah persepsi, ternyata. Indonesia tersenyum lebar padamu karena ia senang kau terhibur, Vietnam.

_Pheromone _itu ya, mau sama cewek atau sama cowok, kalau sudah sekali kena, ya klepek-klepek dah yang terpengaruh. Dan rasanya sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, seberapa kuatnya manusia― atau personifikasi, dalam kasus ini― dengan suara emas memiliki kadar_ pheromone_ yang bisa dibilang, tidak masuk akal.

Siapa yang mau mengamini? Seluruh anggota yang hadir, tentu saja. Jika mereka bisa memberi nilai dengan papan angka, maka semua bakal pukul rata angka 8 sampai 10.

Apalagi, sekali Indonesia 'konser', ia pasti tidak akan setengah-setengah. Jika perlu, saat lagu yang dibawakan memang bernuansa sensual, maka ia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Entah dengan mata yang setengah terpejam atau jari jemari yang dibawa turun dari sebelah pipi hingga bawah leher mendekati lekuk dada, Indonesia melakukannya tanpa malu-malu. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Pada lagu 'Ketika Cinta' milik Siti Nurhaliza ia nyanyikan, ia bisa berlaku bak wanita anggun a la manusia berjilbab yang bermartabat, kontradiktif dengan gaya sebelumnya.

"Habis ini aku mau nyanyi lagu dari negeriku sendiri dulu!"

Turutin saja, deh. Apa sih yang nggak buat Indonesia sayang?

Lagu Rossa pun jadi pilihan. Tiga adik (satu yang paling gede dan paling _maruk_), jika mereka adalah wanita saat ini, bisa dipastikan _fangirling_ sampai pingsan. Terutama satu _nation_ yang deskripsinya dilebihin dan dalam tanda kurung. Rossa itu salah satu penyanyi asal negara Indonesia yang dia sukai, bagaimanapun. Dinyanyikan oleh kakak tercintanya pula, kemewahan macam apa lagi yang mesti dia minta?

Duh, coret. Jika dia bisa memiliki kakaknya itu seutuhnya...

.

_Kurasakan pudar dalam hatiku,  
rasa cinta yang ada untuk dirimu_

.

Bolehkah dia berharap? Semoga lagu pilihan Indonesia ini buat negara kolonial asal Eropa Barat sana, bukan untuknya. Yah, okelah, dia memang durhaka, ikut saja saat diminta untuk melepaskan diri dari Indonesia. Tapi, itu supaya ia bisa mendekati kakaknya bukan sebagai 'adik', dan sang kakak juga tidak melihatnya sebagai _adik_. Mereka bukan 'kakak-beradik'. Mereka hanya kebetulan diasuh di bawah kepemimpinan kakek Majapahit saja, dengan kak Nusantara sebagai pengasuh setia mereka.

...Argh, mengingat masa lalu itu memang menyakitkan.

"Dasar melko."

Beruntung ucapan tadi hanya sekedar bisikan, dan Malaysia sama sekali tidak mendengar. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa terjadi ketegangan lagi di antara kedua personifikasi adik-adik rumpun Melayu ini. Dan, ternyata mata Singapore awas juga. Bisa saja melihat dan menduga-duga apa yang kakak lelaki keduanya itu pikirkan.

"Bjőrk dong, Indonesia."

Bjőrk? **_BJŐRK?_** Siapa tuh yang ngusulin penyanyi kesukaan _Author_? Kamboja? _KAMPUCHEA? _Bukannya situ sudah hampir koit?

Suara riuh rendah membahana menyetujui usul Kamboja yang tanpa disangka-sangka bagus juga. Apalagi Australia, Amerika, dan New Zealand langsung bertepuk tangan nyaring seperti penonton suatu liga bola premier yang sangat kolosal dan super mahal tiket masuknya.

"Aku mau '_Undoooooo_'**(2)**...!" Vietnam jadi _OOC_ saat Indonesia mulai nyanyi itu sudah biasa, tapi, kalau melihat adik Australia juga kehilangan akal sehat saat mendengar salah satu penyanyi yang pernah konser di tempatnya itu disebut, wah, itu lain soal.

Karena tuntutan _Author_, Indonesia pun akhirnya mengiyakan. Tidak masalah juga, kan. Namanya juga kamu anak_ku_ ya, Kartika?

.

_It's not meant to be a strife  
It's not meant to be a struggle uphill_

.

"...Pertemuan ini akan berakhir tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa, aru." Seorang personifikasi negara yang berumur paling tua menghela napas, tampaknya sudah pasrah dengan sikap 'barbar' setiap _nation_ yang mengelilingi Indonesia. Pasti deh, jika ia mengusulkan untuk memulai pertemuan dengan serius, usulnya itu akan segera dilempar keluar ruangan. Well, mereka tidak harus ikut-ikutan rapat seperti apa yang Boss-Boss dan Menlu mereka lakukan, sih. Tapi, supaya kelihatan lebih bonafit, tidak ada salahnya, kan?

"Hmm..." Masih juga belum selesai terbuai? Separah apa sih kemampuanmu melafalkan bahasa lain tanpa cela, Japan? Ah, salah _Author_ ngomong gini. Uji coba dimana Japan bilang kata 'Inggris' tanpa berubah menjadi _Ingirisu_ saja belum lulus-lulus.

"Ehhh, aku juga jadi bosan, da ze..."  
"Tapi, lagu-lagu Bjőrk itu bagus kok, da." Ih, Russia bener-bener tahu deh kalimat apa yang bikin _Author_ senang.

"Ikh, percuma saja itu, da ze. Kalau bukan lagu dari negaraku sendiri..."

Emm, coba telan bulat-bulat kalimat yang akan kau keluarkan itu, South Korea. Atau _Author_ tarik lagi satu lagu K-Pop yang sudah direncanakan untuk diikutkan dalam fic ini. Tunggu lagu _Undo_ ini selesai dulu, dong.

.

_geobi naseo shijak jocha anhae bwat damyeon  
geudaen tudeol daeji mara jom -GG-_

.

B_eat_ mengundang dan lirik sensual penuh godaan itu membuat personifikasi tukang ngaku-ngaku ber_ahoge_ macam Amerika bangkit dari keadaan REM menjadi bangun sepenuhnya. Berdiri dalam satu kali kedipan mata dan berlari menuju arah dimana Indonesia ada dan bernyanyi... oh, dia harap dia tidak salah dengar.

"SNS_Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_!"

Sembah deh si Indonesia sekarang, South Korea. Dia sudah _nyanui_**(3)**-in lagu K-Pop mu yang mendunia itu, kan? Merasa beruntung saja situ, banyak adik-adik Indonesia yang mendengarkan lagu ini, jadi Indonesia sendiri sudah hapal di luar kepala.

.

_Jujeo hamyeon gihwe neon modu neoreul bikyeo ga  
- You don't have to pretend you didn't notice me -_

.

Apa? Kau itu sekarang pusat perhatian, Indonesia. Mau berpura-pura atau tidak, pasti tidak akan ada yang bisa melepaskan pandangan mereka darimu. Soalnya, bagaimana bisa sih, dari mulut kecil mungilmu yang tidak lebih tipis dari Japan tapi juga tidak lebih tebal dari para personifikasi negara Afrika itu bisa melafalkan begitu banyak lirik lagu tanpa logat asalnya jadi bercela? Sihir apa yang sebenarnya kau pakai? Ah, baiklah, jika kau beralasan ini hanya karena Presiden pertamamu yang multilangual itu, maka hal tersebut terbilang cukup masuk akal.

Namun, mungkin, begitulah kau tercipta. Bisa menyesuaikan diri dan beradaptasi, dalam waktu yang tak lama pula. Mungkin ini adalah hasil latihan setelah tinggal bersama adik-adikmu yang punya adat tradisi yang berbeda-beda. Yang punya logat dan bahasa yang tak kalah ribet dari bahasa sebuah negara. Mungkin karena itulah bahasamu tidak terasa berat, tidak terikat aturan waktu. Tertukar-tukar pun kau masih bisa mengerti apa yang ingin seseorang sampaikan dalam bahasamu, tidak sempurna pun kau hanya akan tertawa dan mengerti saja.

Mungkin kau memang personifikasi paling _perfect_ sedunia, karena sifat dan toleransimu yang tak kalah dalam dari samudera. Sepesimis apapun sebagian warga negaramu kini, tetap ada anak-anak polos nan optimistis dari daerah-daerah terpencil di seluruh pelosok negeri ini, iya kan?

Sumber kekuatanmu. Yang menjadi tumpuan harapanmu selanjutnya.

"Indonesia, kau tidak capek? Ingin minum dulu?"

Gadis berambut ikal itu mendongak, setelah sebelumnya menunduk lama hingga bulir-bulir keringatnya berjatuhan menitik di atas kayu berpelitur yang tengah menyangga berat tubuhnya. Kelelahan yang tidak disadari oleh banyak orang, selain seorang gadis kecil dengan wajah yang sedikit mirip dengan adiknya, Sulawesi. Cantik. Sepasang-dua pasang bunga putih menghiasi bagian kiri kepala gadis kecil itu.

Air mineral bermerek dalam negeri miliknya segera tersedia, saat ia mengangguk pelan, hampir tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan suara saking lelahnya. Buru-buru Brunei mendekati kakak perempuannya yang kini tengah duduk nyaman di atas meja, mengacuhkan cicitan cerewet para _nation_-tan yang masih ingin mendengar suaranya. Mengipas-ngipasi Indonesia dengan sebuah papan alas kertas, sedikit menggerutu soal kebiasaan Indonesia yang mau-maunya jadi artis dadakan tanpa bayaran begini.

"Kakak terlalu memaksakan diri, ah."  
"Tapi, asyik kan, Nei?"

Menurut _polling _yang dilakukan oleh Thailand, hampir 70% _nation_ di seluruh dunia takluk dengan senyuman maut yang kadang absurd maksud yang sering Indonesia lakukan― seperti dia dan Russia. Sebagian di antaranya takluk karena takut, tapi akan lebih baik jika kita membahas hal ini nanti. Mari ambil sisi positif, tersenyum dapat membuat seseorang bertekuk lutut, mau bagaimanapun alasannya. Takut, atau memang kepincut, terserah saja.

Brunei lebih memilih untuk takluk karena kepincut. Ini kakaknya, sih. Orang pertama yang ia sayang. Walau dalam pandangan yang tidak seperti personifikasi negeri jiran. Dan... yah, begitulah, kakak sayang.

Dan seorang personifikasi negara kepulauan sebelah utara Indonesia pun ingin berkata sesuatu.

"A... aku sangat suka saat kau bernyanyi, Indonesia. Tapi, jika kau benar-benar capek, maka tak apa. Istirahat saja dulu."

_Aww... So sweet_. Brunei sangat berterima kasih pada Philipines karena mau satu pendapat dengannya. Paling tidak, kakaknya ini harus istirahat, barang sejenak. Setelah itu, terserah deh, mau ngapain.  
Walau balasan Indonesia ke Philipines itu agak bikin nyesek. "_Salamat_, Phillie."

Karena, _yeah_, Indonesia bikin dosa lagi. "_Wa- walang anuman, Indonesiya_." Ngga bisa lihat tuh, semerah apa wajah Philipines sekarang? Kalau sampai dua _nation_ cewek ASEAN _belok_ gara-gara kamu, entar siapa yang bakal nemenin Thailand sama Brunei, dong, Indonesia? Dan, emang kamu rela bikin muka adekmu penuh lipatan kayak selulitnya Amerika?

"Capek, Nes?"  
"He he, sedikit, Myanmar." Beruntung masih ada satu _nation_ wanita yang sepertinya cukup tahan iman dan kuat mental.  
"Kupikir, aku setuju dengan Brunei dan Philipines. Kau harus beristirahat dulu. Pasti sakit 'kan, bernyanyi terus dari sejam lalu? Dan kau saja yang terus-terusan dirongrong sama mereka― aku juga ikutan, sih― untuk tetap bernyanyi sejam-an ini?"  
"Iyaa, makasih, sayangku."  
"...Jangan mentang-mentang aku tak mudah terpengaruh senyumanmu itu, kau langsung dengan seenaknya memanggilku begitu, ya. Aku bisa dipelototin 'beberapa' orang, nih."

Ternyata, Myanmar termasuk orang yang takluk karena takut. Serius, bukan karena beberapa orang yang memelototinya sekarang ini yang bikin dia takut, tapi, rencana terselubung bernama 'ayo bakar amarah orang yang suka denganmu dengan berkata manis pada orang yang tidak ada hubungannya!' yang dirangkum dalam sumringah kecil dan kata-kata panggilan sayang yang barusan terlontar lah sumber semua kewaspadaannya. Serius, dia 100% takut dengan senyum Indonesia, bukan pada para stalker dan fans beratnya. Senyuman bak sumbu dengan apinya itu... lebih mengerikan.

"Kak Nes, lagi!"  
"Hei, kamu 'kan tadi sudah kasih rekues, sekarang giliranku, dong! Dari tadi aku sama sekali ngga ada kasih rekues apapun!"  
"Bodo. Emang situ siapa? Negara bagian Pasifik saja kok mintanya macam-macam."

Perang deh bedua, sana.

"Naa, naa, Indonesia, aku rekues Sigur Rós, boleh?"  
"Ikh, siapa kamu? Negara penakut kok minta macam-macam? Kau bukan anggota ASEAN!"  
"Kejamnya Viet! Gimanapun, aku 'kan tetap _HERO_ SEDUNIA!"  
"Emang peduli! ?"

Dan nyambung di bagian manaa pula itu _cacthphrase_. Dan juga, dasar duo Asia Tenggara yang ucapannya penuh diskriminasi begitu... Myanmar cuma bisa tepok jidat sementara orang yang diminta tertawa-tawa tanpa beban. Entah bakal benar-benar mengabulkan atau tidak, dasar tidak jelas.

Kebiasaan yang malah membakar semangat para _nation_ lain untuk mendesak lebih lanjut. Papua New Guinea, India, dan Thailand akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung bersama Russia dan China serta Japan, tidak mau lagi dibawa-bawa oleh keadaan yang sudah kelewat panas ini. Semua _nation_, minus Brunei, Philipines, dan Myanmar― juga Singapore, karena anak berkacamata itu lebih memutuskan untuk menatap ke arah _IPad_-nya daripada ikut-ikutan gerombolan massa yang mulai mengerubungi Indonesia macam laron dan bohlam lampunya― sehingga harus ada pemberitahuan tegas jika ingin _chaos_ abnormal ini berakhir.

"_HEH_, dasar para **BANGKE**! HORMAT SEDIKIT KEK SAMA ORANG YANG LAGI CAPEK!"

Begitulah. Myanmar dengan anggunnya mengeluarkan kalimat pamungkas.

.

KTT ASEAN, ASEAN+3, juga EAS para personifikasi pasti akan selalu seramai ini selama Indonesia ada dan menjadi Ratu Karaoke di dalamnya. Selama para anggota rela tidak memulai KTT mereka dan malah menghabiskan waktunya untuk mendengar suara Indonesia.

Sayang ya, Indonesia ngga make sistem _saweran_... Padahal bisa kaya tuh, dia.

.

* * *

.

Di antara lika-liku isi dunia maya; gambar, berita, gosip, iklan dalam internet, _online shop_, blog-blog para manusia semesta, isi akun _social networking_ para homo sapiens bahkan mammalia sampai moluska yang kadang ngga jelas dan ngga guna― juga video, tersembunyi sebuah surga bagi para _nation_ yang memang tidak boleh diketahui keberadaannya oleh masyarakat dunia. _HetaTube_, adalah sebuah layanan pengunggahan video yang hanya untuk para personifikasi _nation_ dan dilihat oleh _nation_ saja. Yang melihat videonya pun pastinya _nation_ itu sendiri juga. Sehingga, kemungkinan untuk mencetak _hits_ yang besar itu sangat mustahil, dikarenakan terbatasnya jumlah pengguna.

Namun, tampaknya hal tabu itu tidak berlaku bagi akun seorang personifikasi _Xīnjiāpō Gònghéguó_.

.

_HetaTube- _

**_Account:_**_SingAmazing_Pore_

**_Indonesia- KTT ASEAN XX- Moves like Jagger_**

**_Indonesia- KTT ASEAN XX- Ngot Ngau_Dhong Nhi_**

**_Indonesia- KTT ASEAN XX- Pudar_Rossa_**

**_Indonesia- KTT ASEAN XX- Undo_Bjőrk_**

**_Indonesia- KTT ASEAN XX- Girls Bring the Boys Out_SNSD_**

**_Indonesia- KTT ASEAN XX- Svefn-G-Englar_Sigur Rós_**

**_Indonesia- KTT ASEAN XX- Rainbow_Ayumi Hamasaki_**

.

Dan masih banyak _tag _video dengan nama Indonesia secara berurutan dalam akun milik negara Merlion itu. Dan, tempatnya selalu saja sama, di sebuah ruangan rapat dengan meja yang tersusun rapi dimana sang personifikasi ibu pertiwi bernyanyi berdiri. Terkadang bahkan ada lampu latarnya juga. Seakan-akan, itu adalah ritual yang sudah pasti dilakukan para anggota ASEAN (ya emang pasti, tapi, memangnya _nation _selain rekan kerja ASEAN tahu?) setiap kali pertemuan dilangsungkan.

Para _nation_ yang lain di luar rekan kerja ASEAN pun hanya bisa terganga lebar. O ho hoh, tolong jangan golongkan para personifikasi negara yang termasuk peserta ASEAN _Regional Forum_ dalam bentuk rekan kerja. Pertemuan itu hanya sekedar ajang konsultasi dan diplomasi juga pembahasan soal keamanan di Asia Pasifik saja, bagaimanapun. Jadi, jelas sekali pertemuan yang satu ini isi pembicaraannya serius semua, tidak bisa seperti KTT ASEAN bersama +3 dan anggota EAS.

Dan dalam sehari, pengunjung yang mendatangi akun Singapore bertambah hingga sekian ratus juta. Entah siapa-siapa saja yang datang ke sana. Yang pasti sih, yaa bukan para manusia. Mungkin sih ya, ada Boss atau Menlu Negara yang ikut lihat juga. (Secara mereka memang tidak termasuk kelompok tabu pengguna _HetaTube_.) Namun, hanya satu hal yang paling menarik dari meningkatnya animo penonton terhadap setiap video.

"_Indonesia bisa nyanyi segala bahasa? Lancar pula! Nona Indonesia, please gelar konser di negaraku, dong!"_

"_Ini... Bagaimana bisa?"_

"_Ah, sial. Jadi ketahuan kan kelebihan Indonesia yang lain. Cih..."_

"_S'ksi."_

"_Kok, pertemuannya ASEAN lebih rame daripada pertemuan Uni Eropa, ve~? Menyanyi pula, ve~ Aku tidak bisa pindah keanggotaan nih, ve~?"_

"_Ah, Bjőrk dan Sigur Rós. Jadi pingin mengekstradisi mereka kembali ke tanah air deh, kalau begini jadinya."_

Setiap komen yang diberikan, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kawan-kawan _nation_-tan. Tidak perlu main tebak-tebakan.

Padahal, mana mungkin lah si Indonesia itu beneran bisa segala bahasa yang ada di dunia. Dia cuma pintar meniru logat, kok, nyatanya. Cukup mendengar dua-tiga kali dan tahu bagaimana liriknya dilafalkan, Indonesia siap mendapat tantangan dari siapapun. (Walau kadang nggak ngerti artinya.) Mau itu adik kepulauannya sendiri, yang biasanya meminta lagu daerah. Tak masalah. Walau memang harus diakui, bahasa daerah milik adik-adiknyalah yang terberat yang selama ini harus ia lafalkan.

"Aku pingin! Bagaimana menurutmu Norge, bukankah kita juga perlu yang seperti ini sesekali?"  
"...Memangnya kau yakin, kita semua bisa melafalkan setiap logat bahasa yang berbeda-beda dengan baik?"  
"...Tidak, sih."  
"Kau dapat jawabannya sendiri, kalau begitu."

Percuma deh, mau nyaingin dinamisnya suara seorang Indonesia. Walo bertapa sampai keluar kumis kucing juga. Kecuali ada perombakan besar-besaran dalam huruf yang dipakai. Misalkan, persamaan antara _phoneme_ dan huruf tulis, sebagai contoh? (boleh dimulai dari bahasa Inggris, soalnya ini bahasa yang paling _rese'_. Salah lafal, beda arti.)

Dan penghapusan grammar _Present_, _Past_, dan _Future_. Sip, pokoknya.

"Yang benar saja,_ git_! Memangnya siapa kau? _Bloody __**Hell NO!**_"

Lah, nggak boleh? Ya udahlah, biarkan _Author_ berkutat lagi sama bahasa _rese'_ ini di ujung ruangan sana. Yah, untungnya tahun depan bakal mulai belajar bahasa France selain bahasa _rese'_ ini.

"Kau menyandingkanku dengan lelaki mesum penyuka segala itu, _hag_? Kau belum tahu rasanya dikutuk, hah?"

Yang bener, jurusan _Author_ yang merencanakan seperti itu. Jangan main nyalahin gitu aja, dong. Ngutuk? Dan, apa lo kata? _Hag_?  
_Belum tahu santet atau kalau perlu, _Author_ panggil kawan _Author_ yang pintar bikin celaka orang dari jauh (sekalipun orang itu ada di dalam pesawat), hm, Iggy?_

Sementara _Author_ dan Inggris berdebat padahal nyata-nyatanya beda _universe_, si personifikasi _Etat de l'amour_ hanya menyeruput _wine_-nya dengan tenang. Tidak peduli dengan keributan kawan-kawannya sesama anggota Uni Eropa― ataupun Britania Raya yang kini marah-marah dengan muka mendongak ke atas, mencoba mengajak _Author_ berdebat _face to face_, _kesahnya_**(4)**― tentang kegiatan apa yang harus mereka lakukan agar bisa menyaingi kemeriahan pertemuan ASEAN+3 juga Russia dan anggota EAS lain, yang meriahnya hampir sama dengan konser S*per J*nior di Indonesia, yang keuntungan kotornya bisa sampai puluhan milyar**(5)**. _Sama tenar dengan es krim _Magnum_ di daerah tempat tinggal _Author_ yang langsung habis stoknya dalam 5 hari._

..._Oh_, di negara France masih ada Anggun, ya, rupanya. Benar juga.

.

.

**- End -**

.

Lupa.

Indonesia, kau perlu memungut pajak dari Singapore, nih, kalo gini jadinya. Akun kumpulan videonya dikunjungin banyak orang gara-gara kamu, lho.

.

* * *

.

1. _Ngot Ngau _(I'm fall in love with you - judul lagu)

2. Dibaca '_andu_'.

3. Nyanui: nyanyi. Tapi, ada satu orang Korea yang saya baca dari blog orang, dia bilang 'nyanui' waktu disuruh bilang kata 'nyanyi'. XD

4. kesahnya (Banjar): ceritanya

5. Kemarin ada _brainstorming_ soal konser Super Junior itu dengan dosen, yang jika ditotal-total (misalnya diambil nilai tengah satu juta) maka bakal keluar nilai 27 milyar. Ini keuntungan kotor yang dihitung, saya lupa berapa jumlah penonton yang datang untuk konser itu, jadi coba saja dihitung sendiri-sendiri.

.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

_-Ari_

.

**Samarinda, May 16th 2012**


	2. Chapter 1,5

**Chapter 1.5: Nyanyikan satu lagu**

_General/Humor_

.

"Hei, hei, Kak Nes,"

"Hm?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali mendengar suara penyanyi dari negara Kakak mengudara di tempatku. Dan, erm..."

Rapat ASEAN (yang sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi keabsurdan isi dan apa yang para personifikasi lakukan selama 'rapat-rapat'-an tersebut berlangsung) sudah selesai. Namun, bagi beberapa _nation_-tan yang memang berdekatan 'rumah'nya, niat untuk pulang kembali sering mereka undur-undur terkadang. Entah karena merasa _enjoy_ karena rapat dilakukan di daerah Indonesia yang paling terkenal indahnya, atau...

"Bisa nyanyikan satu lagu Kakak itu untukku?"

Memang yang namanya udang, kepiting, bahkan landak juga ular laut itu pasti bersembunyi di balik batu.

Dan, dalam kasus ini, hanya Singapore yang berani minta langsung sekalipun acara rekues-rekuesan sudah berakhir 15 menit yang lalu. Malaysia? Mari baca ulang peribahasa di atas sekali lagi. Kali ini, ambil bagian konkretnya saja.

Yap. Mari periksa setiap dinding (batu kek, beton kek, kayu kek) yang nampak. Entahlah, mungkin ada sedikit batok kepala berhias surai-surai hitam legam khas manusia Melayu tertangkap mata.

.

.

Tersenyum. Manis sekali, pokoknya.

"Lagu yang mana ya?"

* * *

.

HEBATNYA LAGU ROSSA BISA MERAJAI CHART LAGU SI NEGARA SINGA AMA MALAY #fangirlingbentar

Well, dan lagu itu ngga dirilis di album dalam Indonesia. *siiiigggghhhhh*

Oke. 'Aku Bersahaja' lagunya. Udah pernah denger? Baguuuussss... Saya_ speechless_ waktu dengernya. Taufik Bautisah itu suaranya sweet, dan Rossa bisa mengimbangi (secara suaranya juga emang Melayu sangat). Puaspuas**PUAS** dengernya. (walo hasil downloatan)

Yeah, yeah, saya fans tetapnya Rossa. Sori ye, kalo misalnya saya rada alay kalo artis satu ini lagi naek daun di negara lain. Salut banget deh buat Rossa. :-)

Saya sukaaa banget lagu-lagu yang melayu abis. Walo lebih suka yang nyanyiin solo cewek. Band sih lebih milih Band-Band jadul yang liriknya merengkuh hati; (Ada Band, Peterpan, Sheila on 7, Letto) Lagu-lagu zaman sekarang mah saya buta banget. Ngga ada yang liriknya sanggup mencabut hati saya, sih. #matidong #yahpokonyagitu

Thanks for reading!

_-Ari_

**Samarinda, June 1st 2012**


	3. Chapter 1,5,5

**Chapter 1.5.5: Duet**

_Humor/Parody_

.

"Lagu ini?"  
"Eh, iya..."  
"Serius? Ah, Rossa ya? Waduh, bikin _single_ sebagus ini kok ngga bilang-bilang? Eh, ini suara siapa, sih? Manis banget..."  
"Emmm..."

Sunyi memakan waktu laksana lilin putih yang sedikit demi sedikit dijilat habis oleh api. Keanehan yang terkadang Indonesia lewatkan, karena Singapore itu memang cukup pendiam. Jika dibandingkan dengan salah satu Nordic Brothers, mungkin Iceland dapat menjadi teman baik Singapore. Teman baik dalam hal berkomunikasi lewat telepati, maksudnya.

Hingga sebuah pemikiran (gila) melintas dalam kepalanya dan membuatnya terbelalak.

"Ini..."

Singapore diam.

"Jangan bilang kalau penyanyi yang cowok ini dari..."

Masih diam.

"Malaysia?" Dalam bentuk tanya, akan tetapi akhirannya terdengar tinggi. Benar-benar terdengar tak percaya. Tidaaak, bukannya ia masih kesal dengan anak badung satu itu karena permasalahan batas wilayah dan budaya mereka yang terkadang saling _clash_, tapi... emang ada penyanyi lelaki dari Malaysia yang punya suara sebagus ini?

_No offense_ untuk penyanyi solo lelaki dari Malaysia, sungguh.

"BUKAAANN!" Suara Singapore juga terdengar tidak rela. Nah, bahkan adiknya ini pun satu suara dengannya.

Tapi, kalau begitu, penyanyi dari mana, dong?

"Dari negaraku, kakak yang_ sangat_ tidak sopan." Singapore berdeham, menjawab dengan kesal buah pikiran yang tanpa sengaja terlontar dari mulut Indonesia. Tapi, bukannya membuat Indonesia mengangguk paham dan kembali mendengarkan suara lagu dari _earphone_nya, ia malah melepas salah satu _bud_ yang terpasang juga tak lupa berwajah: _MOTHEROFGOD_.

"DI NEGARAMU ADA PENYANYI MELAYU SEBAGUS INI?"

_Offense, offense. Offense_ sangat. Suaranya sama sekali tidak keras, sih. Tapi, tekanan lamat-lamat yang Indonesia buat dengan kerongkongannya, hingga setiap silabel keluar begitu tajam dan menciptakan kekagetan yang lebih dari sebelumnya... benar-benar menyakitkan untuk didengar. Sebegitunya kau meremehkan penyanyi Melayu lelaki asal negara lain, Indonesia? Apalagi, ini (mantan) adik-adikmu sendiri lho yang kau hina.

"Jebolan acara audisi musik dari negaraku." Singapore berusaha menahan amarah. Yah, okelah, jika ditanya soal eksistensi penyanyi Melayu di dataran Asia Tenggara, kakaknya adalah pemilik banyak artis dengan karya _masterpiece_. Itu tidak perlu ditanya. Dia pemilik wilayah dan rakyat terbesar, bagaimanapun. Walau penghormatan bagi artis-artis yang sudah jelas para maestro itu masih kurang, dan kebanyakan anak di Indonesia sekarang (entah karena selera mereka yang semakin jelek atau apa) lebih memilih penyanyi dengan suara pas-pasan– modal tampang (makai gaya luar, pula), dan penyanyi-penyanyi senior dengan lagu fenomenalnya pun perlahan menghilang ditelan zaman. Itu sangat miris, sebenarnya. Serasa _Author_ jadi makin tua saja, perlu mencari di internet dulu untuk bisa mendengarkan lagu-lagu tersebut.

Dan lagu alay bertebaran di mana-mana. Bikin telinga berdarah saja.

"Oooh," Indonesia mendengarkan lagi. "Tapi, bagus yah. Indah. Walau ada kesan sedihnya. Yah, bahasa melayunya sedikit-sedikit aku bisa ngerti, terima kasih sekali untuk Sumatera."

Gadis berambut ikal itu menyenandungkan beberapa lirik, sekedar mencoba-coba. Sempat membuat Singapore melayang. Menjentikkan jari sesekali, menyelaraskan irama. Tak lupa siulan kecil pemanggil angin keluar dari bibirnya, yang memang betul-betul bisa memanggil angin. Dedemit halus memang sangat menyukainya ternyata.

"Kalau begitu, duet? Singapore."  
"Eh?"  
"Kan, dua orang nih, harus duet dong. Masa aku mau nyanyi sendiri? Bagian cowoknya siapa yang nyanyi?"  
"Uh... kakak saja semuanya."  
"Aih, ngga asik amat. Ayolah, Singa. Temenin kakakmu ini nyanyi supaya ngga keliatan begonya nyahut-nyahut nyanyiin lagu sendirian. Ngga enak ah nyanyi kayak kebelah kepribadiannya gitu. Dan lagi, apa sebelum ini aku pernah nyanyi duet tanpa ditemani seseorang? Amerika menemaniku nyanyi saat 'Moves like Jagger' itu. Dan, penyanyi lelaki ini dari negaramu, kan?"

"Urgh..."

Indonesia tahu Singapore pasti akan kalah. Lihat saja.

"Ba- baiklah..."  
Indonesia tersenyum manis. "Gitu, dong."

Indonesia kembali mendengarkan lagu di _handphone_-nya ini, hasil _bluetooth_ dengan _IPad_ Singapore. Mendengarkan lagi, hingga benar-benar hapal setiap kata-katanya. Ini Melayu, sih. Memang, bahasa Indonesia adalah salah satu rumpun Melayu, tapi, tetap saja susah. Ada beberapa yang ia salah artikan, hingga seenak udel ia ubah. Untung ada Singapore yang membenarkan. Sebenarnya, satu anak yang kini bersembunyi di balik dinding juga ingin ikut membenarkan, tapi urung.

"Yah, walau suara Taufik Bautisah ini tidak sebagus Noe, sih."  
"...Kakak mau menghina penyanyi dari negaraku, ya? Batal aja deh, duetnya."  
"Eeeh, tunggu- tunggu dulu. Jangan ngambek, dong. Becanda ding, becanda."

Singapore mendengus.  
"Dari punya siapa? _IPad_-mu? Boleh, boleh. Yang itu speakernya jernih, sih."

Singapore mendengus lagi.

Dan, lagu pun mulai mengalun. Versi karaoke, tentu saja. (Walau _Author_ juga tidak yakin apa lagu 'Aku Bersahaja' itu sudah ada versi karaokenya. _Well, this is a fanfic, after all._)

.

_Bisakah ku menggapai bintang yang bersalut indah  
Bisakah ku menebak masa, cinta kan tercipta_

_Bisakah ku huraikan segala misteri dunia  
Bisakah ku mengucap cinta, 'tuk selamanya_

.

Itu kali pertama Singapore tidak merekam aksi Indonesia saat sedang menyanyi. Dia kan ikut menyanyi juga. Namun, ada sedikit rasa bangga yang ia rasakan. Bukan, tentu bukan hanya karena bisa berduet bersama kakaknya menyanyikan lagu yang kemarin sempat menduduki _chart_ lagu di Singapore maupun Malaysia, tapi juga sebuah pembuktian, bahwa yang bisa membuat lagu Melayu yang bagus itu bukan hanya penyanyi dari tempat kakaknya saja.

Dan, _oh_, juga pembuktian bahwa yang bisa bahasa Melayu itu bukan hanya kak Nesia, kak Malay, dan Brunei saja. Dia masih bagian dari rumpun Melayu, bagaimanapun. Tolong jangan lupakan dia. Walaupun mukanya rada Cina.

Walaupun, kegiatan merekam itu sendiri digantikan (secara tidak resmi) oleh Malaysia dari balik dinding. Dia agak kesal sih, kenapa hanya Singapore yang bisa sedangkan dia tidak. (Padahal, Siti Nurhaliza pernah berduet dengan Krisdayanti... Oke, ia harus menghentikan racauan ini sebelum ada yang menuntut ia untuk berubah menjadi wanita saja.) Tapi, sayang juga kalau tidak bisa mengulang-ulang mendengarkan suara emas Indonesia sesampainya di rumah nanti. Berbekal perekam suara pun tak apa deh, yang penting suara kakaknya ini bisa ia dengarkan setiap hari. Terkadang bosan juga kan, hanya mendengar omelan ataupun kata-kata serapah dari sang kakak tersayang?

Ah, seandainya ada studio album khusus personifikasi negara...

.

* * *

.

WAAAA AMPUN SINGAAAA SAYA BARU TAU TAUFIK BAUTISAH ITU ANAK BANGSA SITUUUU #sambit #matiditempat Saya kira anak Malaysia, loh. Bodohnya saya.

E he heh, ide tentu para pembaca udah tau dari mana. :333

_B*tch please_, saya kenal banyak meme yang ada di 9gag itu dari Tumblr. Jadi copyrightnya lari ke Tumblr. Lagipula, emang Tumblr duluan kok yang punya... kayaknya. Dan yang di Tumblr juga bisa gerak. Keren lah pokoknya. #sherlock cumberbatch imagination. gif *_Tumblr is a Narnia._ Tersembunyi tak dikenal orang, tapi waktu masuk ke sana... #sherlock cumberbatch imagination. gif*

Ngga tau Noe? Mati lah. Masih SMP yah? Makanya ngga tau vokalis grup band yang sempat sangat terkenal di tahun 2004/2007 ini? Eh, biarin saya jadul. Yang penting ngga buta nada.

Khusus yang sudah lewat 19 tahun umurnya, siapa di antara kalian yang ngga terjebak sama iklan C*ca C*la yang ada anak-anak manggil angin pakai siulan waktu mereka lagi main layangan? Tolong ngaku, dan sudah, kalau ngga ngerti _inside joke_ saya yang ini, saya mafhum kok. Bagi yang ngerti, ayo kita tertawakan kebodohan kita sewaktu kecil itu, yuk. ;w;

Maaf yah. Sejujurnya sifat saya itu berandal dan sarkastik. Tapi, karena saya bukan orang Jawa, apalagi Jakarta, jadi saya ngga suka pakai kata lo-gue untuk menunjuk diri sendiri atau orang lain. Paling banter, kamu/ikam. Tapi, ngga masalah kok kalian manggil saya dengan 'kamu', saya lebih sreg dengan itu daripada 'anda'. 'Elo' atau bahasa daerah lain juga ngga masalah, kok. ;w; Saya belum tua-tua amat, kok. ;www; Denger kata 'anda' kok kayaknya, jadi makin ngerasa tua yah? #pundung Santai aja ngobrolnya kalau sama saya, ya. Saya suka yang begitu. :3

JKT48 itu... bagus juga ya. #barusadarsekarang #kemanaajawoi

Serius, baru kali ini liat girlband lokal yang bagus kayak gini. Mereka kompak, ngga masalah misah-misah pula. Hebat deh HitamPutih, bisa membuka mata hati saya kalau ternyata, masih ada girlband asal Indonesia zaman sekarang yang bagus sangat. ;w; *walau liriknya masih... gregetnya kurang*

Dengerin duet Bondan en Fade2Black 'Ya sudahlah', kereeeennnnn nnnoooonnnngggg~~~ #senengbangetsamanostalgilanya Si Sule ma Anton 'Talak Tilu' asik juga. XD Sundanya itu lho, walo ngga ngerti tapi yasudlaaahhh~ (khusus bagian 'wani nampiling', saya ngerti.)

'Ya Sudahlah': satu-satunya lagu yang bisa membuat saya ingat dengan Onceler dari 'The Lorax'. Waktu dia mau nebang pohon itu loohhh...

**Lovino:** Waaahhh, yang RussIndo-nya dengan senang hati saya adopsi! :D Tapi, saya cari dulu lagu-lagunya yah. Didalemin dulu artinya, lagunya, nuansanya, baru tancap.

Kalo lagunya menurut saya ngga bagus, bisa batal sih.

Eh, boleh saya sambung? Walo ada kata 'complete' di situ? Boleh aja ya? #plak

Thanks for reading!

_-Ari_

.

**Samarinda, June 6th 2012**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: EURO CUP? Euro Cup. Bet On! _Olé!_  
**

_Humor/Romance_

.

"Aku pegang Boss España." Wajah imut itu tiba-tiba berubah keji. Sungguh Phillipines, jika sudah menyangkut mantan _motherland_-mu itu, kau memang akan segera berubah 180 derajat.

"Hih, whatever la. Kalo kamu megang Spain, berarti otomatis aku bakal dukung Datuk Brit. Dia _motherland_-ku, gimanapun." ...Kebanggaan yang sepertinya salah arah, Malaysia.

"Germany."  
"Portugal, ya iyalah."  
"France!"  
"Spain, dong. Ada Fabregas, gitu."

"Russia."

Semuanya menoleh. Su- sungguh pilihan yang mengagumkan, akang Thailand. Apakah karena kalian _sejenis_? Setiap personifikasi dalam ASEAN masih agak takut dengan senyumanmu seakan itu menghisap, kau tahu.

Hampir setiap anggota ASEAN sudah saling memilih, bahkan Papua New Guinea yang biasanya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal yang sama sekali tidak jelas ini. Namun, karena rencananya ini akan menjadi ajang taruhan terbesar dalam asosiasi negara-negara se-Asia Tenggara, sang Nugini akhirnya tertarik juga ambil bagian. Tak tanggung-tanggung, segera ia menyebut UK sebagai jagoannya. ...Benar-benar kebanggaan yang salah arah, walau dia persemakmurannya Aussie.

"A- aku mesti memilih juga?" Brunei takut-takut bertanya. "Tapi kan, taruhan itu dosa. Males ah."

Segera para _nation_ lain menimpali. Atau Malaysia saja, dalam hal ini.

"Nggak boleh! Mau nggak setia kawan, ya? !" Apaan sih, Malaysia. Kalau niatmu menggalang kekuatan untuk mendukung mantan _motherland_-mu itu, kau salah ora– personifikasi. Kau bisa minta pada Singapore di sana tuh, secara dia juga pernah di bawah kepemimpinan alis tebal. Tapi, sayang sekali, sepertinya dia lebih kepingin sama negara yang sama rajinnya dengan dia saja.

"Apa hubungannya? !" Mana ada yang mau dipaksa hanya karena alasan sepele. Dan Brunei sendiri sama sekali tidak tertarik mendukung personifikasi negara hujan itu. Jika boleh memilih, lebih baik dia satu suara dengan Phillipines saja.

Tidak, ia melakukan itu bukannya karena ingin mendapat simpati dari Phillipines. Hanya saja, Spain itu juara dunia nomor satu, kan? Tak salah lah banyak yang berharap pada negara Matador itu.

"Dan, kak Indonesia sendiri belum milih!"

Seketika semua mata mengarah ke seorang personifikasi zamrud khatulistiwa yang saat ini tengah meni-pedi di atas meja rapat. Butuh waktu sampai 10 detik lebih sampai Indonesia sadar sedang dipelototi.

"Kenapa?"  
"Kakak belum milih buat Euro Cup!"

Indonesia menaikkan sebelah alis. Menampakkan raut wajah yang entah tertarik atau tidak. Ya okelah, banyak dari warga negaranya yang senang sekali melakukan taruhan seperti ini saat ada acara bola berlangsung, Euro Cup pula. Tapi, bagaimana bisa sih dia juga disuruh ikut-ikutan milih mantan penjajah yang hampir semuanya terkumpul dalam acara itu? Apa mereka lupa, ia pernah digilir seperti piala FIFA antara Portugal, Spanyol, Belanda, Inggris, bahkan Perancis dan Jerman juga?

"Aku dukung Nederland."

Namun, jawaban absurd itu malah membuat segalanya jadi semakin runyam. Kebanyakan runyam karena sebagian _nation_ berteriak nyaring hingga menembus dinding terluar gedung pertemuan. Singkat kata, bikin kuping _budeg_.

"Kami sudah dijajah 350 tahun olehnya," Indonesia tersenyum. Mengatakan hal barusan semudah berkata, 'hari ini cerah, ya' kepada orang-orang di sekitar. "Kami tentu dendam sekali sama si _meneer_ itu. Nah, untuk membalaskan dendam tersebut, Ned **HARUS** memenangkan Euro Cup untuk kami dong, jadinya."

Entah itu dapat dikategorikan sebagai suatu alasan yang cukup valid atau tidak. Tapi, jika dinilai dari jumlah personifikasi yang masih histeris dengan jawaban juga alasan Indonesia tadi, mungkin bisa dikatakan apa yang Indonesia bilang, _semuanya_, absurd.

"Ngaco sangat!"  
"Ka- kau sakit ya hari ini, Indonesia? Atau kena pelet kesasar dari negara kincir angin itu? Eh, tapi di sana ngga ada pelet yak..."  
"Itu kegilaan!"

Dan berbagai saudara-saudari yang masih berhubungan erat dengan jenis-jenis kalimat tersebut di atas.

"Ih, apaan sih kalian?" Indonesia mendengus. "Aku bercanda soal yang tadi,"

Padahal Indonesia belum selesai bicara, tapi seenaknya saja sebagian dari mereka menghela napas lega. Well, Indonesia tidak terlalu peduli, sih. Biar ia bikin kaget lagi personifikasi-personifikasi yang sudah memaksa ia untuk memilih ini, tapi malah tidak setuju dengan pilihannya. Memangnya mereka siapa, hah?

"Pokoknya, sekarang zaman sudah berbeda. Nederland pasti bisa jadi juara Euro Cup. Aku yakin."

Kemantapan hati yang jarang-jarang Indonesia perlihatkan, hingga membuat para anggota ASEAN lain terdiam dan menganga lebar (kecuali Thailand dan Papua Nugini). Kenapa ia membela sekali sih sama kompeni itu? Masih ada hubungan apa sebenarnya mereka? Atau jangan-jangan―

"Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya berpikir mustahil Spain menjadi yang pertama lagi. Kan, Nederland berada di posisi runner-up, nih. Jadi pasti dia bisa mengejar dan mengalahkan Spain. Oke, ini hanya hasil tebak-tebakanku saja, sih. Dan akhir-akhir ini orang itu sendiri memang sudah menyiapkan diri untuk acara ini! Aku sempat melihatnya dan jika kupikir, ia pasti bisa!"

Kedua telapak tangan mengepal erat terangkat hingga batas bibir dan bergaya semanis suporter lolita saat festival anime? Cek dan cek dan kocek. Mata berbinar, bersinar dua-tiga kali lipat dari biasanya? Cek. Senyum secerah mentari? Cek lagi.

Oke, menyerahlah semuanya. Indonesia sudah sangat yakin dengan negara yang didukungnya. Mau berisik itu-ini, semua bakal lewat masuk telinga kiri keluar dari telinga kanan. Ngga bakal dipedulikan.

"Tapi, grup yang dihuni Nederland itu grup 'maut', lho..."  
Senyum. "Ned pasti bisa."

_...Give up._

"Dan, ah, Timor!"  
Yang dipanggil menoleh sejenak. Menanggapi panggilan sang gadis yang sempat menjadi personifikasi yang merawatnya sebelum ia dan rakyatnya meminta untuk lepas dari negara kesatuan itu. Berjalan mengarah ke arahnya setelah Indonesia menggerakkan sebelah tangan memberi tanda untuk mendekat. Senyum manis Indonesia tampak melebar, sembari memeriksa saku tas yang berada tak jauh dari sisinya. Yang tak lama menunjukkan selembar amplop krem bertanda.

Timor mengernyit. "Apa itu?"  
"Portue memberikan ini padaku, tanggal 23 Mei lalu. Tiket pesawat." Indonesia nyengir lebar. "Kita diundang ke acara itu, lho. Euro Cup. Portugal berbaik hati membelikan tiket ini untuk kita."

Dan kerusuhan dimulai lagi dengan intensitas yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Curaaaannngggg!" Phillipines merengek. "Padahal aku nggak dapat apa-apa dari España!"  
"Spain ya Spain, Phillie. Bukan Portugal. Bedakan lho, ya." Indonesia beralasan.  
"Kok, kak Nes bisa dapat, sih?" Ini lagi anak jajahan kedua yang protes tak pada tempatnya. "Datuk Brit nggak pernah begitu, kok kakak bisa dapat dari Portugal, sih? Timor Leste juga!"  
Menghela napas. "Britania dan Portugal juga beda, dik. (Walau mereka pernah 'menikah', tapi yah...) Timor 'kan di bawah kekuasaan Portugal dulu, dan kemudian dianeksasi menjadi salah satu provinsi oleh pemerintahanku. Aku diundang juga karena Portu 'kan memberikan tiket ini padaku, masa aku nggak dikasih, sih?"

Sementara dalam hati beberapa personifikasi: _Bilang saja mau reuni keluarga..._

Malaysia menyadari kemungkinan di atas, sehingga ia langsung mengambil keputusan nekat. Tidak peduli kas negaranya bakal bocor, ia pun berkata; "AKU JUGA AKAN IKUT!" tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Membuat seorang Singapore menghela napas panjang.

"Ah, daripada tanggung-tanggung," Thailand ambil bagian dalam perdebatan sepele antara para mantan daerah kolonial. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana sama-sama saja? Lumayan bukan, bisa sesekali melihat secara langsung acara bolanya negara Eropa."

Usulan yang sebagian disambut dengan sorakan tanda setuju dan gerutuan tanda tak mau. Myanmar, Kamboja, dan Brunei termasuk kubu yang terakhir.

'_Buat apa juga aku melihat acara bola, toh negaraku tidak ikut Piala Dunia dan AFC...'_ Silahkan tebak sendiri siapa yang mengucapkan hal ini.

Dan, tanpa peduli kubu yang tidak setuju ini, semua sepakat terbang ke Poland-Ukr―

"Begitu? Yah, terserah kalian saja, sih. Tapi untukku dan Timor, memang sudah ditanggung oleh Portu. Akomodasi dan segala macam. Dan kami juga harus mampir ke tempat Spain dan Portugal dulu. Pergi sama-sama, katanya."

Entah maksud perkataan tadi hanyalah balasan polos atau ada niatan untuk pamer juga. Ambigu. Mau marah juga tidak bisa, terpaksa masing-masing hanya bisa gigit jari, terlebih Phillipines dan Malaysia.

"Kau akan bertemu dan bersama España―  
"Kau akan bertemu dan bersama si brengsek Portugal―

"_**AKU **_**JUGA AKAN IKUT!**"

Sungguh, yang namanya duet itu ternyata bukan hanya untuk lagu saja.

.

.

* * *

.

_Hola, jounetsu wa tomaranain ya de  
Tougyu, Flamenco, liga Española~  
Está buenisímo, hoppeta ochiru de  
Sanguría,_ _¡__Churros!, Paella~_

.

Kedatangan mereka ke Spanyol benar-benar _mengesankan_. _Sangat_. Melihat seorang Spaniard berbaju kerah dengan kancing yang terbuka seluruhnya, peluh membanjir hingga membuat beberapa bagian badan sang personifikasi Matador tampak... _ehem_. Phillipines hampir pingsan dan Vietnam bersiap-siap dengan kamera digitalnya, yang selalu ia simpan baik-baik dalam saku baju, siapa tahu dapat merekam kejadian 'menarik'. Sementara Indonesia... yah, walaupun negaranya berpenduduk muslim terbesar di dunia, ia sama sekali tidak menutup mata. Santai saja, seperti melihat gadis berbaju serba minim lewat. _Keyword_: toleransi kelewatan. Atau mungkin... kebal sangat sama hal-hal sugestif a.k.a lemot.

"Ah, maaf. Dia mabuk _sangría_. Sepertinya Espanha tidak rela kalah jadi tuan rumah untuk World Cup 2018 nanti." Tampak seorang personifikasi lain sibuk menenangkan Spain yang melayang ke sana-sini menarikan tarian yang tidak jelas apa, terus berputar-putar ke sana-sini saja. Seorang personifikasi bermata biru laut yang begitu indah, yang dikenal Indonesia sedari 500 tahun lalu.

"Portugal!" Indonesia sesegera mungkin menolehkan kepala hingga dapat langsung bertemu muka dengan Portugal. "Loh, tapi bukannya keadaan perekonomian kalian sendiri lagi morat-marit?" Tolong dicatat; ini hanya balasan polos, bukannya menghina.

"...Katakanlah itu pada Espanha untuk menamparnya kembali ke dunia nyata, Indonésia."

.

_Vamos, España~  
Vamos, España~  
Rojiguaruda kakagete_

.

Entah bagaimana lagu dari _anime_ Jepang itu bisa ikutan juga. Keseksian suara sang _El Matador_ melafalkan bahasa Jepang dalam lagu itu... agak menakutkan. Gaya-gaya khas bahasanya memang tidak hilang, malah hal itu yang membuat setiap lafalnya jadi terdengar seksi. Tidak salah memang Phillipines mati-matian berusaha mempelajari bahasa itu.

.

_Olé, Olé! Oyabun yakara na  
Mamottaru de donna mono kara mo  
Genki ga deru omajinai  
Suru? Na, suru?  
Fusososososo, Fusosososososo, Fusososososo~  
Mou shitemota!_

.

Sayang sekali, sampai di sini lagunya mulai ngawur. Entah karena tidak ada yang bisa menyahuti untuk bagian dialognya atau cara tertawa Spain yang... bisalah dikatakan sangat _ajaib_. Atau malahan, gaya menari dan segala macam yang berhubungan dengan otot perut dan goyangan pinggul yang sanggup membuat beberapa personifikasi menutup muka dengan telinga mendesing panas, serta hampir pingsan. Keseksian yang melebihi kapasitas.

"Espanha... kumohon, berhentilah..." Portugal akhirnya capek juga bergerak kesana-kemari mengejar Spain dan memperingatkannya, hanya bisa tergolek lemah sementara Timor Leste mengipasinya dengan kedua belah tangan, merasa kasihan dengan mantan _motherland_-nya.

.

_"Danzo, where you at?"  
"Hey, what are you doing? I'm home."  
"I'm actually on my way to pick you up."  
"Okay, great. I'm waiting for you."  
"See you then. Bye."_

.

Dialog yang sebagian logatnya sangat Latin itu, tiba-tiba mengalun dari sebuah alat kecil yang dipegang oleh tangan mungil berkulit kuning langsat. Diikuti bunyi nyanyian di belakangnya, namun samar. Si pemegang, Indonesia, memutar pengaturan suaranya sampai tingkat paling tinggi, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja kaca dalam keadaan terbalik, agar _speaker_ yang melantunkan nada berada di posisi atas.

"_¿Quieres bailar juntos_?**[1]**"

Logat Spanyol yang sempurna, ditambah senyum manis dan tangan yang terulur pada Spaniard yang kini diam tak bergeming di hadapan gadis mantan koloni sang Kakak juga dirinya. Peluhnya turun begitu saja sementara pandangan matanya tidak juga lepas dari Indonesia.

Tak lama berselang, lagu yang sebenarnya mulai menggantikan.

.

_A&X El Orfanato  
Danza Kudurooo...! (Plop, Plop, Plop…)  
Lucenzo  
El Rey...!_

.

Sangat Latin. Menurut pemeriksaan di Wikipedia, ini adalah lagu Portugis yang dipopulerkan oleh seorang penyanyi Portugis-Perancis, Lucenzo. '_Vem dançar kuduro'_. Yang kemudian berkolaborasi dengan Don Omar, anak bangsa mantan koloninya, menjadi '_Danza Kuduro'_, dan sekarang tengah mengalun dengan hentakan-hentakan khas lagu Latin yang penuh _passion_ dan riang. Lagu kolaborasi Portugis-Spanyol, bagaimana bisa Spain lupa kolaborasi indah nan cantik antara dia dan sang kakak yang sempat meraih tangga teratas di negaranya? Ah, betapa menyenangkannya...

"'_Danza Kuduro_'." Bisik Singapore. Kaki yang awalnya diam tak bergerak, menghentak-hentak memukul lantai marmer di bawah menciptakan nada-nada dalam volume kecil. Oh, tentu ia tahu lagu ini, sekalipun ia hanya tahu yang versi Qwote dan Lucenzo bersama Pitbull. Lirik boleh saja berbeda, tapi lagu khas Latin... tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan.

.

_La Mano Arriba  
Cintura Sola  
Da Media Vuelta  
Danza Kuduro  
No Te Canses Ahora  
Que Esto Sólo Empieza  
Mueve La Cabeza  
Danza Kuduro_

.

Duh, panasnya. Stiletto yang jarang-jarang Indonesia pakai ternyata dapat menunjukkan keanggunannya di saat yang paling aneh. Dengan tangan lelaki Latin bermata hijau di lekukan pinggang kiri dan tangan yang lain mengenggam telapak tangan mungil sang negeri khatulistiwa, mereka menari berdua sembari sesekali menyahut meniru lirik yang mereka tahu. Spain yang paling banyak melakukannya, secara lagu ini menggunakan bahasanya. Sesekali, Indonesia akan tertawa dan bersemu merah ketika mendengar beberapa lafal kata yang menurutnya... sangat menggoda iman. Bahasa Spanyol memang seksi.

.

_Quien Puede Domar La Fuerza Del Mal Que Se Mete Por Tus Venas  
Lo Caliente Del Sol Que Se Te Metió Y No Te Deja Quieta, Nena  
Quien Puede Parar Eso Que Al Bailar Descontrola Tus Caderas (Sexy…!)  
Y Ese Fuego Que Quema Por Dentro Y Lento, Te Convierte En Fiera_

.

Melekuk, bergoyang, menyatu bersama. Mendekat lagi, berputar lagi. Baju terusan nan halus yang Indonesia kenakan, bawahannya terbang mengikuti ke arah mana ia berputar. Spain yang memang mabuk dan hanya bisa sadar lirik, lama-kelamaan mulai bisa menyergap sedikit akal sehat, terima kasih atas lekuk pinggang dan betapa lembutnya tangan sang personifikasi kepulauan ketika ia menggenggam dan mengangkat badan mungil Indonesia.

"_Loh, sejak kapan―? Eh,__ atau selama ini aku saja yang kelewatan dan tidak menyadarinya?"_

Pikiran-pikiran a la pedofil itu tolong jangan diulang lagi ya, Oyabun.

.

_Balança que é uma loucura_  
_ Morena vem a meu lado_  
_ Ninguém vai ficar parado_  
_ Quero ver mexe kuduro_  
_ Balançar que é uma loucura_  
_ Morena vem a meu lado_  
_ Ninguém vai ficar parado_  
_ Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi…_  
_ Vem para quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro_  
_ Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi…_  
_ Seja morena ou loira, vem balançar kuduro_  
_ Oi, oi, oi…_

.

Duh, seksi seksi **SEKSI**. _Author_ sendiri sudah _speechless_ dari kali pertama dengar lagunya. Keinginan untuk bergoyang mengikuti irama pun sudah seperti kodrat alam. Beberapa personifikasi negara yang awalnya terdiam menganga melihat kedua orang menari-nari karena lagu yang sangat cocok untuk goyang itu akhirnya ikut ketularan. Thailand dan Vietnam saling menari walau awalnya nona Viet agak malu untuk melakukannya, selain itu, ia masih ingin memotret beberapa hal dari duet Indonesia dan Spain. Diikuti oleh Myanmar serta Phillipines, walau Phillie menari sembari menitikkan air mata, tidak bisa melakukannya bersama sang _motherland_.

.

_El Orfanatoooo...!_

.

Berganti pasangan. Portugal memasuki area dan merebut Indonesia dari tangan Spain. Sementara sang adik menatap sedih padanya, Portugal berusaha untuk terus tersenyum saat bertemu pandang dengan gadis yang kini menari bersamanya.

"Berhenti sedih karena kelakuan Spain?"  
"Sedikit. Pilihan lagumu bagus juga."

.

_La Mano Arriba  
Cintura Sola  
Da Media Vuelta  
Danza Kuduro  
No Te Canses Ahora  
Que Esto Sólo Empieza  
Mueve La Cabeza  
Danza Kuduro_

.

Kalian tahu, keinginan seorang Malaya untuk memisahkan dua pasangan menari di hadapannya ini begitu, **BEGITU** besar. Sehingga nekat memotong di antaranya dan mengambil tangan sang kakak. Walau tak lama mesti beristirahat karena jempol kakinya 'dilindas' ujung stiletto (yang super runcing dan super sakitnya) milik Indonesia. Memaksa mereka berhenti sebentar hingga si kakak memperhatikan luka sang adik dengan kasihan.

"Aku lagi―!"

"**SPAIN!**"

Tragis. Pertandingan tanggal 10 Juni nanti yang akan mempertemukan mereka berdua membuat kedua personifikasi sepakat, akan pergi bersama-sama juga. Sementara Portugal bersama Indonesia dan Timor Leste, Spain yang sedih tidak bisa punya kawan untuk terbang bersama mengajak (tepatnya, memohon) personifikasi kembar negeri pasta, awal cerita kesepakatan mereka selain karena alasan pertama. Yah, yang satu sebenarnya ingin bersama personifikasi Germany, tapi sang kakak langsung menjewer tidak memperbolehkan.

Dan kini, giliran Reino de España yang kena jewer. Yah, refleks saja Romano melakukan hal itu, terlebih sebelumnya dengan absurd Spain meminta maaf padanya karena meminta Indonesia untuk menari dengannya. Seperti seorang lelaki yang tertangkap basah berselingkuh di belakang pohon. Meninggalkan Indonesia yang tentu sangat kebingungan tapi menerima saja, terlebih ini daerah yang hanya Hungaria dan Japan yang mengerti. Ah, dia tidak begitu peduli. Ingat _keyword_nya: toleransi. Dan asas tak-mau-ikut-campur-masalah-orang-sekalipun-kelihatannya-menyenangkan. Dalam taraf emo: cuek bebek.

Hingga lelaki bermata biru laut menghampiri.

"_Por que não dançar com ela?_**[2]**"

Dengan senang hati Indonesia menerima tawaran.

Keadaan riuh lagi ketika lagu yang tadi telah habis kembali berulang. Membawa mereka dalam paradoks menyenangkan bernama 'menari massal'. Setelah puas memarahi, Romano malah diajak Spain untuk menari bersama, dan tanpa rasa terpaksa sama sekali (walau Romano tidak memperlihatkan kerelaan saat pertama diajak. Dia _tsundere_, gimanapun.) memenuhi ajakan Oyabun. Namun, karena sang adik terus mengeluh, 'Ve, ve, veeee~...' Romano pun lebih memilih untuk menemani Veneciano.

Kasihan sekali, Oyabun.

Ah, Phillie mengincar untuk menari bersamamu, jika dilihat dari usahanya mengajakmu bicara saat kau sedang _down_ sekarang, Oyabun.

.

"Umm, bukannya kita harus mengejar pesawat, 'kan? 'Kan?"

Kamboja diacuhkan sama sekali.

.

* * *

.

Persiapan menuju Polandia benar-benar memakan waktu.

Dan bersama-sama personifikasi lain namun kebanyakan pada sibuk sendiri memang bikin bosan.

Dan... **DAN**, dan... satu video yang iseng-iseng dia buka selama menunggu pesawat datang... Bagaimana dia bisa bilang, ya? Bikin frustasi? Iya. Membangkitkan gairah? Iya juga. Tertawa untuk adegan tambahan di belakang tokoh-tokoh utama? Apalagi. Bikin darah meledak-ledak sampai ingin menghancurkan kepala orang? Lebihnya.

Duo Iberian itu memang minta ditembak pakai senjata api, ya, rupanya. Khususnya sang kakak. Ah, peduli amat sama yang adik, tapi si Alfonso... Dasar Persatuan ORang TUa GAgaL. Dia harus ingat untuk meminta timnya menghancurkan tim negara itu di Grup B nanti.

.

* * *

.

Akun Singapore lagi-lagi banyak yang ngunjungin, nih, tampaknya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

1: Ingin menari bersama?

2: Bagaimana kalau menari denganku saja?

Bahasa Spanyol-Portugis hasil Google. Kalau salah, salahkan GT, jangan saya.

.

.

Saya beneran kepingin ikutan joget jugaaaaaaa...!

Kalo boleh bilang sih, saya mau ketawa dengerin lagunya Go Inoue itu. Emang sih, suaranya seksai sangat, ada logat-logat yang gimanaaa gitu. Tapi, bagian 'siesuta' bikin saya ngakak, padahal lancar aja tuh ngomong 'Fiesta'. 'Lomano'-nya juga. Tapi tetep sih. SEKSAI SANGATT!

Ini versi lagu 'Danza Kuduro' yang saya dapat. Ada dialog di bagian awalnya. Saya suka banget bagian "Hey, what are you doing?" Kerasa banget Latinnya. Ada kata yang tidak bisa saya tulis saking ngga tau apa itu. Tapi, yang itu yang paling seksi dilafalkan. Cinta mati deh sama bahasa Spanyol.**vvv** Maaf yah, saya cuma sekedar nebak untuk bagian dialog itu. ^^;;; Ngga ada di lirik di internet sih...

Oh ya, soal chapter kemarin. Beneran ada yang seenaknya saya ganti katanya lho. Kayak 'terbazir', jadi 'terbagi'. 'Tersalut' jadi 'terbalut'. 'Secebis' jadi 'secebik'. *Habis pelafalannya mirip, sih!*

.

Perkataan Indonesia itu saya ambil dari komen orang. Ada pokoknya, tapi saya lupa dari website mana. Website bola gitu deh, pokoknya. Sama plesetan nama Portugal juga.

Oke, kayaknya ada kata-kata yang mesti saya tarik. Temen-temen sekelas saya (yang notabene lebih muda 2 angkatan dari saya) lebih memilih lagu Barat. So? Ngga masalah, sih. Apalagi lagu yang mereka pilih emang bagus. Tapi, gimana ya... Sudah saya bahas di chapter pertama, kan? Soal si _hero_ itu?

Ternyata anak sekarang tetep ada yang bermutu pilihan lagunya. Tapi, sedih juga sih kalo semuanya lagu Barat terus... Berkibarlah lagi, para maestro lokal zaman 2000-2009... Berilah secercah cahaya untuk dunia permusikan Indonesia sekarang...

EURO CUP 2012 SUDAH MULAI YAAAAAA Saya dukung Belanda, untuk sementara. Kalau dia kalah, capcusss yaaa~ Saya pindah hati ke _El Matador_ atau _Pasta land_. :D Untuk Poland dan Yunani tanggal 8 ini, jelas saya bela Yunani! :DDD Pertandingan keduanya, ngga perlu ditanya lagi siapa yang bakal saya dukung. *This person*- ^˛^

**Nero:** A ha ha, silahkaaan~ Asal ada terjemahannya. Makasih rekuesnya! Yang satu ini sumpah saya suka banget! Langsung ingat sama Oyabun! Sama Portu juga! Langsung kepingin joget! Lagu bahasa Spanyol seksaaaaiiii! #fangirling Ngga bisa dong duet ma Indonesia, secara Indonesia di sini _female_, ngga ada suara ceweknya di lagu itu. Saya buat dansa harem Portu-Indo-España ngga masalah, ya? 8D

Rekomen lagu Indo yang bagus, dong! *menyuk-menyuk vokalisnya Ada Band* #loh? Lagu Barat boleh aja, sih...

.

'**Karaoke' ini FF khusus membahas lagu-lagu saja. Jadi, setiap chapternya akan berisi rekomendasi lagu-lagu kesukaan Author dan beberapa lagu rekues para reader yang Author suka. Tepatnya lagi, lagu-lagu bagus yang memang cocok dimasukkan dalam kumpulan fic ini dan memang bayangan ceritanya udah _fixed_. **

**Makasih untuk setiap rekuesnya!  
**

.

Thanks for reading!

_-Ari_

.

**Samarinda, June 8th 2012  
**


	5. Chapter 2,5

**Agar tidak menimbulkan kerancuan, saya mengganti format chapternya.**

_PortNesTimor family hint. One-sided NederNesia, alert. Normal T, asal kalian ngga mikir macam-macam soal beberapa sugestive hints-nya._

_Ngomong-ngomong, saya ngebela sketch Portugal yang cowok, cakep (ya eyalah), rambut panjang sepundak, dikuncir, muka 11-12 sama Spain (tapi lebih kalem), yang kayaknya cowok manis en baik banget, yang kayaknya sayang adek banget itu, dan pegang buku. Yep, itu referensi saya untuk fic saya yang menampilkan Portugal._

_Untuk Indonesia, ada di blogspot saya (yang sama-sama 'kakak'nya itu). Anak-anak ASEAN (selain Thai dan Viet, ya iyalah)... masih dipikirkan._

.

* * *

**Chapter 2.5: EO (EurOmake)**

_Romance/Humor_

.

.

"Kau mengalihkan perhatian Espanha ya, dengan mengajaknya menari?"  
"Uh?"

Hela napas, namun senyumnya tidak pernah lepas. "Kau tahu? Agar dia berhenti bersikap memalukan dirinya sendiri dan tidak membuatku... yeah, ikut malu juga, sebagai negara terdekatnya. Ah, dan capek karena terus-menerus berusaha menghentikannya."  
"Entah ya," bersiul-siul tidak jelas. Namun, tampak sekali kerlip kejahilan dalam sinar matanya. "Spanyol bernyanyi lagu seperti tadi, sih. Aku jadi ingat lagu ini deh." Berputar sebelum salah satu tangannya kembali ditangkap sang kakak dari Iberia Peninsula bersaudara. "Dan, kalian pintar menari dan menyanyi, bukan? Lumayan lah dapat hiburan dari orang Latin sesekali."

Tawanya renyah nan ramah. "Dasar kau ini."

Badan kecil itu terangkat. Dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada pundak Portugal, Indonesia bertatap muka dengan pasangan menarinya dalam posisi vertikal ketika ia diangkat untuk sejenak sebelum kemudian diturunkan kembali. Rambutnya yang ikal panjang menutupi sebagian kejadian 'bertegangan tinggi' barusan, sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang tahu apa maksud dari pandangan mata yang tidak juga lepas sekalipun kaki Indonesia telah kembali menjejak tanah.

Tangan yang masih memegang pinggangnya erat-erat ini tiba-tiba memaksanya untuk mendekat, hingga bagian depan tubuh mereka merapat. Portugal yang notabene lebih tinggi menunduk, tidak juga melepaskan pandangan. Kini, mereka tidak lagi bergerak lincah seperti sebelumnya. Membiarkan beberapa pasangan penari lain bergerak sesukanya di sekitar mereka sementara mereka hanya sekedar melangkah ke kiri atau kanan dalam tempo lambat.

"Kau tidak berubah, hm?"  
"Apa maksudmu? Aku berubah. Coba lihat aku sekarang."  
"Selain," bergerak dari atas ke bawah. Melewati punggung belakang bagian atas dan menyisir hingga pinggul bawah, jari jemari sesekali menyentuh sensual. "Badan yang 'berisi', apa lagi? Aku yakin kau cuma terlalu banyak dimanjakan adik-adikmu dengan makanan-makanan khas mereka yang 'super' itu."  
"Enak saja!" Ia tidak gendut-gendut amat, kok. Tidak pernah, malah. Jelas ia protes. "Sekalipun aku banyak makan, aku tidak pernah benar-benar makin gendut! Paling cuma sebentar, lalu berat badanku bakal kembali lagi seperti semula."

Makanan haram yang cepat 'menguap', kah? Atau, ulah penyakit dalam tubuh? Cacingan? Aih, Indonesia... Itu aib, jika dipikir-pikir lagi.  
"Dan kau mengakui kalau kau suka makan melebihi takaran."  
"...Bukan urusanmu."

Tawanya coba Portugal tahan. Ah, sifat baru. Atau, hanya sifat yang ditunjukkan saat bersamanya saja? Ah, ia akan sangat tersanjung untuk itu. Yah, sesekali melihat sisi egois dari gadis personifikasi negara yang katanya menjunjung tinggi ke'jaim'an saat bersama orang-orang dalam acara formal ini 'kan menarik juga.

Lagipula, jika begitu adanya, bukankah artinya Indonesia cukup mempercayainya hingga berani memperlihatkan sifatnya yang lain?

...Teori yang menarik.

"Kau beneran akan mengajariku, kan?"  
"Hm?" Pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Dan, hasilnya setimpal juga. Wajah ngambek yang _cute_, Indonesia. "Kau mengundangku ke acara Euro ini membantuku―negaraku― memahami cara kalian bermain bola, bukan? Ingat kata Boss-ku, dan kau mengiyakan. Dan kau memberiku tiket pesawat setelah acara kemarin itu selesai. Dan kau bilang akan mengajariku di sini.  
"Dan kau sudah _janji_."

Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bersikap sangat kekanakan, Indonesia. Tolong jangan buat Portugal berpikir bahwa kemampuan otakmu berpikir hanya setingkat anak SD, sampai-sampai percaya sama yang namanya janji. Ah, manis di mulut, tidak dalam kenyataan.

Tapi, karena kau telah bersikap manis sedari tadi, mungkin Portugal tidak akan mengkhianatimu dengan mengingkari janji itu.

"Uhh, Indonesia," tangan si pria bermata _aqua_ naik, mencubit kedua pipi Indonesia dengan pelan penuh sayang. "Aku tidak tahu kau sudah diasupi apa sama rakyat dan adik-adikmu, tapi, kenapa sifatmu yang ini sama sekali tidak berubah, sih? Sial, padahal aku tidak sama dengan personifikasi kurang ajar tukang buka rahasia harta karun yang sumpah, pedofilnya sudah tingkat parah."  
"Uh! ?"

Terlalu asyik berdua, hingga mereka tidak menyadari kebanyakan personifikasi yang ikut bergoyang barusan telah kembali tenang dan kini tengah mengarahkan pandangan pada mereka. Beberapa tampak cukup menikmati pemandangan di hadapan, namun beberapanya lagi...

"Seperti sepasang kekasih, ya..."  
"TARIK KATA-KATA TAK PANTAS ITU, PHILLIPINES."

Oh-uh-_oh_, aura hitam yang keluar dari sekujur tubuh personifikasi tanah Melayu sedikit banyak mengalahkan personifikasi negara tuan rumah World Cup 2018 nanti. Sangat― sangat _**gelap**_. Ia tidak peduli sekalipun hubungannya dengan sang kakak kadang begitu fluktuatif dan sering menempatkannya dalam posisi dimana si kakak akan marah besar dan benci sekali dengannya, tapi rasa... _cinta_ yang ada tidak akan pernah pudar. Tidak akan pernah.

"Kau itu 'benci-benci butuh', tau ngga."  
"...Aku ngga membenci kak Nesia, kok."

Cukup jadi rahasianya sendiri saja apa alasan yang ada di balik itu semua. Pokoknya, fokus utama sekarang itu...

"30 MENIT LAGI PESAWAT KE POLANDIANYA BERANGKAT!"

Teriakan yang membuat geger sekaligus menyadarkan seisi ruangan. Eh, iya, benar juga. Bukankah mereka akan pergi ke Warsaw-Kyiv untuk menonton Euro Cup? Ah, terima kasih, Kamboja. Telah menyadarkan fokus perjalanan paling penting ke dataran benua Eropa ini. Betapa bodohnya, hanya karena lagu saja.

Segera masing-masing dari setiap personifikasi mengambil koper-koper yang tersusun secara sembarangan di atas lantai marmer rumah _El Matador_. Sementara si empunya rumah sendiri sudah pusing berat dan terpaksa diangkut dengan bantuan dua pengawal. Terus-menerus menerima hinaan verbal lewat personifikasi selatan Italia, yang tidak perlu lagi dipertanyakan seberapa kasarnya.

"Timor, kemari!"

Begitu lelaki kecil berkulit coklat tua mendekat ke arah sang _motherland_, Portugal tanpa ragu-ragu mengangkatnya dan menggendong Timor Leste dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mengangkat barang-barangnya sendiri (yang sudah disiapkan entah sejak kapan). Sementara Indonesia, walau terburu-buru juga, sempat saja mengangkut koper milik Timor Leste dan segera melesat menyusul Portugal, mengambil tempat tepat di samping kanan sang _Portus Cale_.

Kalau begini, kelihatannya jadi seperti...

"Keluarga kecil bahagia, begitu?"  
"Ah, boleh juga disebut begitu."

Suara erangan menggema namun diacuhkan.

.

* * *

.

Ngomong-ngomong, video dalam akun Singapore ini berdurasi sekitar 10 menit lebih. Dimulai dari pertama Indonesia dan Spain menari bersama. Lalu, kembali berlanjut dengan saat ia menari bersama Portugal. Saat bersama Malaysia tidak lebih dari 20 detik, jadi sama sekali tidak masuk hitungan. Dan setelah itu, bersama Portugal lagi (tak lupa kejadian dimana Spain dijewer oleh Romano) hingga saat Kamboja berteriak soal jam keberangkatan pesawat.

Namun, tarian itu...  
Pandangan mata yang tidak juga mau lepas itu...  
Tangan yang berani-beraninya menelusur tubuh mungil gadis muda itu...  
_Dan_, kelakuan mereka yang seperti keluarga bahagia dengan satu anak saat buru-buru berlari menuju airport...

Tidak heran 'kan kalau Nederland ingin meledakkan kepala personifikasi negara ujung kiri Iberia?

.

.

* * *

.

Ayo teriak bagi yang mau teriak. Saya udah siap nerima flame.

Sindiran untuk orang Belanda. Karena gara-gara salah seorang rakyat mereka yang bekerja pada armada laut Portugis, orang itu tahu lokasi Nusantara dan membuat sebuah buku yang mengawali ekspedisi banyak bangsa Eropa ke daerah kita. Ayo, bagi yang punya jiwa nasionalis, sumpahin masuk neraka paling bawah orang yang berani-beraninya membuat banyak orang kita sengsara ini yah. ^=^ *senyumdingin* Google aja, ketemu kok. _Keyword_nya: Indonesia dijajah karena sebuah buku.

No, orang itu bukan de Houtman. Baca aja resensi bukunya ndiri.

.

Karena waktu saya buat update terlalu mepet dan... berdasarkan pengamatan lewat hp saya, inilah balasan (yang saya bisa) untuk yang sudah review chapter kemaren. *Sori, namanya nyingkat. Mager, mektu(mepet waktu)*;

**Aizawa (oxxy): **Keadaan Samarinda? Emm, macet. Polusi. Truk sering lewat, tongkang batu bara juga. Kadang bisa banjir juga. Yah, semua yang saya sebutkan ini terjadi di bagian pusatnya, sih. Untuk tongkang, di bagian sungai Mahakam, truk biasanya lewat di jalan-jalan 'rakyat' (pokoknya siap-siap nyumpahin mereka lah). Hei, ini biasanya sering terjadi di pusat ibukota, kan? :D *No? Well...* Mau pindah ke sini? Di bagian mananya, kira-kira? Ada daerah yang kebanyakan hutan beton tapi ada juga yang masih lebih banyak lagi hutan alamnya. Biasa lah, Kalimantan gitu. Kepingin deh protes ke dewan pengatur tata letak kota...

Ha ha ha, you got the game. Itu cara game yang sama dengan apa yang dosen saya terapkan. :D Ngga masalah, itu cuma hint biasa saja, kok. Saya lebih ke fangirl incest. Iyah, saya juga baru tau. #tampolgegaranyesatinanakorang Ngga, itu cuma komen yang saya ambil dari suatu website bola. Iya, kasian nih, si España. Belum apa-apa udah ketemu Romano. Tapi, mereka sama-sama tim kuat, biarin aja deh.

Lanjut, dong!

**Heldig:** 80 BUAT KAMU! :D Kamu berhasil menebak sebagian sugestif hint yang saya tebar! 8DDD Sejujurnya sih, saya lebih rela PortNes, SpaNes itu terlalu... aneh. Begitukaaahhh? Beneran kebayang ya? Syukurlah! Emang. _**SEKSAI**_. Karena kamu berhasil nebak sebagian hint penting dan itu lagu JKT48 yang saya suka (dan ada filenya, karena ade saya juga fansnya), tentu boleh! Tapi, sesuai bayangan saya saja, jadi ada ide kamu yang saya ubah. Tunggu sehabis rekuesnya Gayung yah. Tentu saja boleh! Makasih!

**Nero:** Mari berdansa. _Olé_! #tampar Ah, dialognya itu, karena pakai English, bisalah saya artikan tanpa liat lirik di internet. Tapi, pokoknya ada deh, bagian yang udah saya jelaskan kemarin itu, yang saya ngga tau itu apa. Tapi, itu yang paling seksi diucapkan. Sumpah. Saya langsung kepincut gara-gara itu. *love* Wah, mungkin kita liat lirik yang sama, tuh. Saya juga dapet yang ada terjemahan Indo-nya. 'Danza Kuduro' sendiri artinya... emm, dansa yang 'ho― #tampar Oke, oke. Dansa yang... *being "hard" or "tight", does anyone know how to explain it?*

Alasan kenapa bisa nyerong ke Euro:

- Karena Pak Fauzan (dosen saya) membuat _games_ semacam taruhan, dimana kami disuruh milih negara mana yang kami dukung. Kalau misalnya si negara yang kami dukung ini tersisih, kami bakal 'pindah hati' ke negara lain, istilah mudahnya. Dari sini, idenya langsung... 'TING!'

- Sekarang kan lagi Euro.

- Karena Russia yang menangin undian jadi tuan rumah World Cup 2018, mengalahkan Port-Spa, Ned-Belg, sama England. KARENA _**RUSSIA**_ YANG MENANGIN UNDIAN TUAN RUMAH WORLD CUP 2018. *TOA*

- Kalo ngga nyangkut Euro, lagumu yang itu ngga bisa dipakai, lho. Alasan nyangkut lagi sama alasan kedua.

- Euro udah mulai hari itu.

- Karena Spain-Portugal lagi terkena resesi ekonomi. Spain aja baru meminta _bailout_ sama Bank Dunia untuk mengatasi hal itu. Sebenernya kepingin juga sih, masukin bagian dimana Indonesia ngingetin Spain soal keadaan perekonomiannya, tapi ntar makin lama dan saya makin pusing... jadi udahlah. Suer, saya ngerjain dalam waktu 2 hari aja kan untuk yang kemaren? Padahal hitungan wordnya banyak tuh. Lagi, ide lancar karena alasan sebelum ini.

Dan, saya masih dalam fase 'Perang Dingin' sama boss Mami.

- Tahu apa yang terjadi di tanggal 23 Mei 2012? Ada hubungannya sama hubungan Portugal-Indonesia dari 500 tahun lalu lewat kerajaan Padjajaran. Itu ada pembahasan soal hal yang diungkapkan Nesia di chapter kali ini juga. ^^ PortNes hadir gara-gara itu. Lalu, hint termudah: sebuah ide dari SBY soal sepakbola.

- Terakhir. Dan yang terpenting. **Saya closet Iberiancest fangirl.** *ini apa hubungannya?* *udah, terima aja*

Liat aja nanti ya. Lagu rekuesmu itu kebanyakan bisa saya dapatkan dengan mudah, tau ngga. Saya jadi terus tergoda, deh... (saya suka 'Insomnia' sama 'You're Beautiful'. Idenya juga udah ada) _By the way_, untuk lagu Ada Bandnya, pindah fic ya. Itu rencananya saya pakai untuk HetAU si... ah, ada deh pokoknya. Untuk si _itu_. *_itu...*_ Katy Pery juga untuk satu fic di fandom lain (pas banget sih, topiknya. _Yuri._), jadi kemungkinan ngga saya pake. Maaf lho.

Soal SE, alasannya sudah saya tulis di bio saya. ^^ Fokufokus_**fokus**_ sama Hetalia. Mau saya kasih WIP buat chapter dua '_ForMer UnHos_'? Angst USUK, nih.*lebih ke Amerikanya aja, sih* Ehhh, di sini, ngga ada pairing yang pasti. Semuanya demi kepentingan humor/crack. Soal SpaMano, kemaren udah kan? NederNesia? Ngga mau, saya mau nyiksa Nederland dulu. *ketawa setan*

**Gayung:** Iyaaa... Ini lagi dikerjain kok. :D (Devotion. RussIndo. _Deal_, ya.) Ditampung aja dulu rekuesnya ya. Lagu rekuesmu ada beberapa yang belum saya dapet, susyah nyarinya bo' di internet. (Ini aja baru dapet 'Devotion' sama 'Soaked') Lagunya Adam Lambert itu... berapa kali saya dengerin kok, ngga dapet juga idenya, yak? Kayaknya untuk yang itu jadi konsumsi pribadi saya dulu sampai bisa saya olah. :-) ('Soaked' itu... kedengeran kayak campuran antara lagu India*pembukanya* sama lagu lawas, entah kenapa, dalam opini saya) Maaf yah, duluan rekuesnya Nero. Abisan, saya kepingin banget bikin bang Portu yang khawatiran sama dek Spain. :D *closet Iberiancest fangirl*

Ah, non non non. That's not Phillie that called Spain 'Oyabun'. That's_ me_, as the narrator. Just check the story again. ;)

**Kokyu:** Ditampung ya. Saya belum dengerin lagu itu... #ditampolgara-garaudik NederNesia? Di kumpulan fic di sini? *lirik kiri-kanan* salah tempat, sayang. Di sini, rencananya Nederland bakal saya siksa habis-habisan gegara berani kalah sama Denmark, si kembaran _nickname_ sama gaya rambutnya itu. *ketawa setan sembari menitikkan air mata* Uhh, padahal aku sudah berbaik hati mendukungmu, Ned... Karena warna seragammu dengan seragam PersiSam sama...

.

By the way, kira-kira masalah ngga sih, kalau saya balas review di sini saja? Sebenernya sih, saya kurang suka, habisnya ngebanyakin A/N, dan saya lebih kepingin langsung PM karena saya sekali nulis reply kadang panjang banget. Tapi, ada beberapa yang anonim dan susah di PM, terus saya juga agak susah megang laptop dan berbagai kesulitan lain sehingga ngga bisa balas dengan cara biasanya. So, how about you? Some opinions? Suggestions? Or just don't reply the reviews at all?

Thanks for reading and all the requests! :D You all are expanding my knowledge at music, you know! Thanks 'o much! *ternyata ini niat terselubungnya* #hajared

_-Ari_

.

**Samarinda, June 11th 2012**


End file.
